cats_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatal Light: Part 2 Rewrite
"The sins of those remaining shall not be forgiven either." Dethrouge raised his arm towards the cowering survivors, beginning to charge a blast to wipe out those remaining. "Let this city be an example of what happens to those who defy nature." Dethrouge launched a beam of light towards the crowd, prompting screams that eventually turned to confused murmuring. Dethrouge furrowed his brow underneath his helmet and lowered his arm, finding Tech as Rockoustic standing between him and the crowd, glaring at him with a flat expression. "Oh?" Dethrouge glowered at the alien. "And who are you?" Rockoustic's expression remained unchanged as he kept staring down Dethrouge in silence. "What sort of power do you have that allows you to survive an attack of that magnitude at point-blank range?" Dethrouge continued, undeterred by the silent treatment. No response. "If you have nothing to say to me, get out of my way." Dethrouge moved to push Rockoustic aside, only for him to suddenly grab Dethrouge's outstretched arm. "Oh, I have plenty of things to say to you." Rockoustic whirled around and slammed Dethrouge into the ground, carving a trench into the earth as Dethrouge's body flew across the ground a good few hundred meters. He began stomping over to his temporarily stunned opponent. "First off, fuck you for making me come to this garbage planet when I could have been doing better things with my time!" Dethrouge stood up and attempted to fly out of range, only to be shot out of the sky by one of Rockoustic's sonic blasts. "Second, fuck you for summoning a bunch of fucking cannibal monsters I had to eat!" "You had to wha-" Rockoustic interrupted Dethrouge by punching him square in the chest, sending him flying back again. "Third, fuck you for blowing up an entire fucking city!" Dethrouge didn't even get the chance to get up before Rockoustic dragged him to his feet and began decking him in the face repeatedly. "''Fuck you for killing millions of innocent people for your own shitty fucking agenda!" Rockoustic was practically screaming at this point. "Fuck you for being a complete dick and trying to kill off anyone who might have survived!'' But most importantly..." Rockoustic wound up for a punch unlike any he had ever delivered before. "''FUCK YOU FOR MAKING ME CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS!" Rockoustic leaned in to deliver an earth-shattering punch... ...Only to be interrupted by Dethrouge blasting a massive hole through his chest. Rockoustic collapsed onto the ground, his eyes widened out of shock more than pain as Dethrouge brushed himself off. "You made me put all of my power into a single attack." Dethrouge noted. "I'm legitimately surprised. Congratulations." Dethrouge turned to look down at Rockoustic, his expression unreadable past his mask. "But you talk too much." Dethrouge raised his arm towards the survivors again, only for his palm to glow faintly for a bit before fading. "Hm." Dethrouge looked over his armor. "Looks like you actually ''did drain most of my power. I was being somewhat facetious beforehand." Rockoustic tried dragging himself over to Dethrouge, who simply kicked him aside before he could grab him. "You managed to save these people for today, I'll give you that." Dethrouge said. "But it looks like you won't be around to stop me next time." With those final words, Dethrouge jumped into the air and flew off, dissolving away in a flash of light. "Yeah, you...better run!" Rockoustic wheezed before suddenly coughing up a few pebbles. "Oh fuck, hurts to shittalk." Rockoustic could do nothing but lay on the ground, staring up into the starry sky as his life slowly slipped away. He expected the SpecTrix to transform him back at any moment, but a glance at the symbol confirmed that the device had been wrecked by Dethrouge's attack. There would be no more transformations. "This...sucks balls." He mumbled softly. "I wanted to die...on my own terms. Letting someone else do it for me...feels cheap." He went silent for a few moments, the world fading out around him. "At least I went out like a badass." He slowly began to close his eyes. "For a given...definition...of the word..." Everything went black.